Die Frau, die keine Träne vergoss
by nebelhorn
Summary: Dies ist eine Geschichte von einer Frau, wie sie untypischer nicht hätte sein können.


Mir gehören nur die Idee und die Umsetzung, nicht die Charaktere.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Frau, die keine Träne vergoss

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dies ist eine Geschichte von einer Frau, wie sie untypischer nicht hätte sein können. Sie war intelligent, gutherzig, mutig und hübsch, aber sie würde sich nie was daraus machen. Sie trug keine engen Klamotten, sie schleppte kein Hündchen mit sich herum, das sie demonstrativ knuddeln konnte, sie war überhaupt recht unauffällig.

Sie wurde oft übersehen, bei Partys und sonst eben auch. Und sie war oft einsam. Aber sie würde deswegen nicht weinen. Nie.

Hermine Granger, denn so heißt unsere Protagonistin, hatte bisher nur eine richtige Beziehung(mit Ron Weasley, ihrem Kindheitsfreund) gehabt, als sie ihren ehemaligen Erzfeind wieder traf und sich Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebte. Er war jemand aus der Vergangenheit- er war so vertraut, wie er zugleich fremd war. Sie redeten, er hatte sich verändert und würde nicht mehr auf sie herabsehen- kurzum: sie hatte Glück und er erwiderte ihre Gefühle.

Es war eine Romanze ohne gleichen- sie trafen sich jeden Tag, sie redeten, lachten, gingen ins Kino, schauten zusammen die Sterne an und schliefen zusammen ein.

Doch Hermine Granger war nicht gewöhnlich und ganz gleich, wie sehr sie in Draco Malfoy auch verliebt sein mochte, würde sie nie komplett den Kopf verlieren. Und sie würde nicht nach zwei Wochen mit ihm schlafen. Schlafen nicht wie schlafen, sondern schlafen wie Sex haben.

Sie war keine Jungfrau mehr, nein, das nicht- sie hatte Ron geliebt und bereute es auch nicht, aber sie würde sich nicht jetzt in etwas reinstürzen, was sie zerstören konnte. Sie wollte Liebe(und ja, mit allem was dazu gehört), nicht eine kurze Affäre.

Und irgendwann, irgendwie ergab es sich, dass Draco Malfoy, der übrigens ihr Warten zwar akzeptierte aber natürlich nicht begrüßte, für zwei Wochen wegfahren musste.

Der Abschied war schwer- es tat weh ihn loszulassen, jetzt, wo sie doch so sehr an ihm hing.

Und doch war Hermine Granger, wer sie war. Sie küsste ihn zum Abschied, gab ihn ihr Lieblingsbuch mit und setzte sich zu Hause zur Ablenkung an eine lange, schwere Arithmetikaufgabe.

Sie wollte weinen, aber sie würde nicht. Sie würde nicht weinen.

Zwei Wochen sind für zwei Frischverliebte eine lange, lange Zeit. Und die Frau, die sich so alleine fühlte wie noch nie zuvor, lag oft nachts wach und sehnte sich nach ihrem Freund.

Doch sie weinte nicht.

Und als Draco Malfoy zurückkam, war alles anders. Sie trafen sich und sie, immer noch verliebt, spürte so eine kalte Distanz, wie sie sie bisher nicht gekannt hatte.

Sie wollte an ihrer Traumvorstellung festhalten, aber sie war auch Hermine Granger und lies ihn los, als er sagte, die Gefühle seien nicht mehr da.

Sie trennten sich und die Frau war wieder alleine. Aber sie weinte nicht.

Sie weinte nicht um ihre Verliebtheit und Enttäuschung, sie stellte sich keine „was wäre wenn" Fragen und lebte.

Und sie weinte nicht.

Und irgendwann, als der Jahrestag wieder kam, ging sie an das Grab ihres Geliebten. Sie hatte Blumen dabei- Sonnenblumen, weil er nie genug davon kriegen konnte.

Und sie kniete sich an seinem Grab nieder und las die eingravierte Innschrift- immer und immer wieder.

Und dann verstand sie etwas, was sie nie gewusst hatte- und sie weinte und weinte und weinte.

Sie konnte nicht aufhören, immer und immer zu schluchzen und saß da, bis ihre Bluse von salzigen Tränen durchweicht war.

Dann ging sie nach Hause und weinte nie wieder um eine Beziehung, denn die einzigen Tränen, die sie vergoss, sollten nur ihrer wahren Liebe, ihrem toten Kindheitsfreund, Ron Weasley, dienen.

Und sie würde um niemanden sonst weinen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bitte reviewt und teilt mir eure Meinung mit.


End file.
